Tangled up in One Piece
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: When Luffy eats the entire supply of the Straw Hat's meat, he gets sent flying off the ship...all the way towards a tower where he meets a girl with very long hair.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any characters. One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and Tangled belongs to Disney.**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning on the open sea and the thousands sunny was sailing slowly and gently through the ocean waves. However it's peaceful image was soon disrupted when the deck doors opened to reveal a frightened Luffy being chased by Nami and Sanji.

"Luffy! That was the entire supply of meat! Do you have any idea how long it will take to get more?!" Sanji screeched.

"I was hungry!" Luffy protested.

As Nami and Sanji continued to yell at Luffy, a sleepy Tony-Tony Chopper entered the deck followed by Zoro, Robin, Franky, Usopp and Brook.

"What's going on?" Chopper muttered.

"Luffy ate the meat again." Zoro deadpanned.

"Typical." Robin added under her breath.

Franky and Brook said nothing and just simply watched Luffy, Nami and Sanji fight while Usopp attempted to break it up.

The fight came to an end when Chopper shouted "Hey, what island is that?"

At once the group stopped to see an island with a lots of large buildings, a castle and a long white bridge that contented it to a mainland.

While the rest of the Strawhats tried to remember the name of this island, Luffy piped up with "Hey, maybe we can get some more meat while we're here."

An annoyed Sanji punched him so hard, that Luffy flew into the air, past the island and into a tower.

As Luffy landed with a scream, he thought he heard someone else scream too.

* * *

As he got up, he realized he was surrounded tables and other kinds of stuff you'd see at home.

"Ummm…whoever you are I'm really sorry…" Luffy started to say, but then he noticed a mural on the wall. It had a picture of the wood's night sky with what appeared to be balls of light and a girl with super long hair that went all the way down the hill she sat on.

"Woah, who painted that?" Luffy wondered. However before he could dwell on it, the captain of the straw hats felt something hard hit him and then his world faded to black.

Rapunzel couldn't believe how her 18th birthday was turning out. Out of all things she expected to happen to her day, she didn't expect a strange man come flying through the window. Thankfully, he was disoriented and gave Rapunzel an opportunity to hit him with her frying pan.

When he fell to the floor, the magnitude of what she just did hit suddenly Rapunzel in full force.

"Too weak to handle myself out there mother?" Rapunzel said confidently as she started twirling her frying pan. "Well...tell that to my frying pa-ow." She suddenly uttered as she hit herself in the head by accident. Thinking quickly and after several tries to fit him in, Rapunzel managed to get the strange man to fit inside her closet.

"Okay, Rapunzel. Calm down. I've got a person in my closet." the long haired girl said in a reassuring manner. Then another wave of shock came over her.

"I've got a person in my closet." She muttered in shock, before she repeated with joy "I've got a person in my closet!"

"Wait 'till I tell mother!" She added with excitement.

As if in response to her words, she heard Mother Gothel's voice call out "Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"

"One moment mother!" Rapunzel quickly replied as she put her hair in the hook and lowered it down.

"I have a big surprise!" Mother Gothel added as Rapunzel pulled her up with her hair.

"Uhh...I do too!" Rapunzel added.

"Ooh, I bet my surprise is bigger!" Mother Gothel added as she came closer to the window.

"I seriously doubt it." Rapunzel muttered to herself.

When Mother Gothel reached the window, she said "Let me go first. I'm making Hazelnut soup! Your favorite!"

Rapunzel took a deep breath as she worked up the courage to show her mother that she could handle herself in the outside world.

"Ummm...mother remember this morning when you told me that I wasn't strong enough to handle myself out there…" Rapunzel began say, but Mother Gothel interrupted with "Oh, I know you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there."

"But…" Rapunzel started to say as she approached the closet door.

"I thought we had discussed this." Mother Gothel answered in a tone that made it clear she would hear more of this.

"If you just listen…" Rapunzel pleaded as she grabbed the closet door and got ready to open it.

However, Mother Gothel suddenly snapped

"Enough with the lights, Rapunzel! YOU are not leaving this tower! EVER!"

A taken aback Rapunzel flinched at her words as Mother Gothel dramatically sat down and added "Great. Now, **I'm** the bad guy."

Rapunzel then knew that nothing she would say or do would change her mother's mind on leaving the tower. If she wanted to see the floating lights, she would have to find another way to do it. Then an idea came to her, if her mother wouldn't let her go, then maybe this stranger that she captured would help her...all she needed to do was convince him somehow and...make sure her mother would gone for the amount of time that Rapunzel needed her to be.

Then an idea came to her just as Mother Gothel said "Now, what was your surprise?"

"I...I...I...I just wanted to tell you that I changed my mind on what I wanted for my birthday...I would like that special paint from those white shells you got me for my last birthday."

At once, Mother Gothel's mods softened as she said "Well, in that case…"

Then as Mother Gothel put on her cloak, she paused as she added "But it's a long trip, ...three days time... you'll be alright on your own?"

"I know I'm safe as long as I'm here." Rapunzel replied absentmindedly as she glanced back at the closet.

Mother Gothel smiled softly at the 18 year old as she walked over to Rapunzel and patted her on the head.

"I love you, flower." She said.

"I love you more." Rapunzel replied.

"I love you most." Mother Gothel finished and with that, Rapunzel threw her long hair outside the tower window. Then Rapunzel watched as Mother Gothel climbed down her hair and then disappeared into the forest below.

Rapunzel sighed before she and Pascal exchanged smirks with other, they had a prisoner to interrogate.

* * *

Sometime later, Luffy awoke to find bound with...hair!

"Whoa...What the…?! How did I get here?!" Luffy cried out before starting to laugh in spite of the

"I know what you're here for and...I'm not afraid of you!" Rapunzel vowed as she stepped into the light holding a frying pan in her arms.

At the sight of the young girl holding a frying pan like a weapon, Luffy could help but begin to laugh like crazy.

Rapunzel couldn't help but stare at him in disbelief from her hiding spot in the shadows.

 _Was this man crazy?_ She wondered. _No, I can't give in to doubt now._ The 18 year old argued. _Crazy or not, I need his help._

Tightening her grip, on her frying pan and Pascal on her shoulder, Rapunzel stepped out of the shadows "Struggling is useless...you'll never get out of there unless I want you too."

At the sight of the girl, Luffy stopped struggling for a moment and stated at her long blonde hair.

"Who are you and how did you find me?" Rapunzel demanded.

"I'm Luffy, Captain of the Straw hat pirates and your hair is cool!" Luffy answered in a cheerful voice.

 _Pirates?!_ Rapunzel cried in shock in her head. Mother warned her about pirates, she said that they were robbers and kidnappers. They would also surely do those things to her if they ever discovered her magical hair and what it could do. However, rather than looking like a murderous pirate captain, the young man who was tied up in her hair looked normal and even friendly. Still, Rapunzel wasn't going to give up what maybe her only chance to see the floating lights in person.

"Anyway my surprise is I would like that special paint made from those shells from my last birthday." Rapunzel fibbed, concealing her sadness.

"So, what do you want with my hair? To cut it? Sell it" Rapunzel questioned.

"Why would I want to cut your hair?" Luffy questioned.

"Uhhh...you don't want my hair?" A surprised Rapunzel questioned.

"I mean sure it's pretty cool and all, but I wouldn't want to cut it or anything." Luffy answered. "That's just plain wired." He added.

Luffy could only blink at the young girl for a moment before he replied with "Woah! Your hair is so long?! Did you eat a Devil fruit too?"

"What's a Devil fruit?" Rapunzel answered with a confused yet frightened expression as the green lizard on her shoulder appeared equally perplexed.

"You don't know what a Devil fruit is? Have you been living under a rock all this time?" Luffy remarked in an almost joking disbelieving manner.

"Actually, I've been living in this tower with my mother for all long as I can remember." Rapunzel asked with complete sincerity. "She's the only one who goes outside. I just stay here and wait for her with Pascal." She added. As she finished, the small green lizard crawled on her right shoulder.

"WHAT?!" Luffy cried with shock. "You mean to tell me you never even been outside!"

At this, Rapunzel sadly hung her head in shame as she replied "Yes." Then she looked right back up at the captain of the Straw hat pirates as she said "But, I'm turning 18 today and I'm planning to change that today, starting with seeing the floating lanterns tomorrow."

"Floating lights?" Luffy replied with confusion.

"Don't tell me you never even heard of the floating lights?" Rapunzel cried out with a dismayed expression on her face.

"What are the floating lights?" Luffy asked and with his words Rapunzel's heart sunk.

"Where are you from?" She asked.

"I'm from the Dawn Island, but the ocean is the home of me and my crew now." Luffy explained.

"Dawn Island?" Rapunzel questioned. "Where's that?" She questioned.

"It's in East Blue." Luffy replied. "What island I'm on now?" He added.

"Corona." Rapunzel explained, before she added "Ever since I was little I always dreamed to see the floating lights up close…."

Then Luffy interrupted with "Then untie I'll find a way to take to you."

"Wait, what?" Was all a flabbergasted Rapunzel could say. She was expecting a make an emotional speech to get through to this pirate's heart.

"If it's your dream, then let me help you as I look for my crew." Luffy replied.

Rapunzel smiled as she answered "Deal."

With that, Rapunzel united Luffy and pulled him up from the chair. "Hey, what's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Rapunzel and this is Pascal." Rapunzel replied as the green lizard crawled down her arm. As the lizard crawled down her long pink sleeve, it changed its color from green to pink. Luffy let out a gasp of shock, but Rapunzel laughed as she explained "He's a chameleon, he can change colors."

"What's a chameleon?" Luffy wondered.

The girl with the longest hair in the world, laughed and said "I'll tell you when we get outside."

"How are we going to get outside?" Luffy wondered.

"With my hair." Rapunzel replied.

"Are you sure you never ate a Devil fruit?" Luffy asked.

All he got was another incredulous look from Rapunzel and with that the captain of the straw hats and the 18 year old walked over towards the window.

As she hung her long blonde hair on the hook above her window, the 18 year old girl paused to have a look out the window, she couldn't help but feel that the world outside seemed even bigger than before. Feeling nervous, Rapunzel sang "Look at the world-so close, and I'm halfway to it! Look at it all-so big-do I even dare?"

As she finished singing, Luffy looked and said "Little nervous? Don't be, today's the start of an awesome adventure."

Rapunzel smiled in thanks while Pascal looked at from the blonde girl's shoulder and smiled in encouragement.

"Look at me- there at last! - I just have to do it!" Rapunzel sang as she nodded to Luffy to go first and she couldn't help but be amazed his arms and legs seemed to stretch as he climbed down the tower walls. If she didn't know any better, the young girl would've sworn that he was made of rubber. But that wasn't possible was it? Then she remembered Luffy asking her if she ate a Devil fruit. Did Luffy eat one himself? Then Rapunzel's thoughts were interrupted as Luffy called "Come on down!"

Once the captain of the Straw hat pirates was safe and sound on the ground, he waved towards Rapunzel as he yelled "Hey Rapunzel! Come on down!"

Rapunzel took a look at her painting herself seeing the floating lights in person, before turning back towards the widow.

"Should I? No. Here I go." Rapunzel sang as she slid down her own hair for the very first time.

Rapunzel laughed as she reached the ground and couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the excitement of it all. After clinging to her own hair for a moment she placed one foot on the ground followed by another and then she pulled her hair from the hook and let it run with her as she sang

"Just smell the grass! The dirt! Just like I dreamed they'd be!"

As she was enjoyed the feeling of her feet in the dirt and glass for the very first time, a sudden breeze appeared.

"Just feel that summer breeze-the way it's calling me!" Rapunzel sang with wondrous excitement in her voice as she felt the wind in her hair.

Then she started to run across the glassy meadow and through a puddle as she started up her song again with "I could go running and racing and dancing and chasing and leaping and bouncing hair flying heart pounding and splashing and reeling and finally feeling now's when my life begins."

As she finished singing Rapunzel heard clapping as Luffy cheered "Yay! That was amazing! You have a great voice!"

Rapunzel smiled cheerfully to herself. For a pirate he sure was nice, maybe this start would continue to go well and the rest of his crew would get along nicely.

* * *

 **Well, what do you think?**

 **I'll admit my knowledge of One Piece is a bit rusty, but hopefully it will come back to me.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any characters. One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and Tangled belongs to Disney.**

 **Thank you ArcSlayer96, andersfibi, CrissCrossover, Gekkoryuukou, Lucky zetta, madworld238, Maistyria, MugiwaraLu-chan and Shiun'in Ventus for choosing to follow this story.**

 **Thank you almp15, hellshadrowreaper, Thegotgit and Zaralann for choosing to favorite this story.**

 **Thank you estonjames18, luz nocrurna, MultiHydralisk, PIÑATA POWAH, Paradox The Ruler, Solartoger and SilentXD7, for choosing to follow and favorite this story.**

 **Thank you Guest, Kaen Kasai, Luca brignolo, Paradox the Ruler and SilentXD7 for your reviews.**

* * *

As Rapunzel and Luffy set out on their journey to fulfill Rapunzel's dream and to find Luffy's crew, at that moment Luffy's crew had pulled up to a secret dock for criminals and docked the ship.

At first, it had been a bit of a shock for Sanji and the rest of crew when Luffy was sent flying through the air. Then Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook turned towards Sanji and said "What the…? How the heck did you do that?!"

"I...I...I...I don't know! I was just so annoyed at him!" A flustered Sanji yelled.

"Wherever he is, we need to find him before any bounty hunters or marines do!" Nami reminded the pirate crew worriedly.

Then Robin loudly cleared her throat and the whole crew turned to look at her. "We need to stay calm and made a plan. It wouldn't do Luffy any good if we all gave into panic."

"What do you think we should do?" Chopper wondered fearfully.

"For now, we should dock our boat and spit up into search parties." Robin ordered with a completely calm look on her face. However on the inside, she was just as scared as the rest of her crewmates.

 _Luffy, wherever you are I hope you're okay."_ Robin thought to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the woods Rapunzel was having the time of her life...or she would be if only she'd stop beating herself every five minutes.

"I can't believe I did this!" The young girl cried out with joy. Then she let out a gasp of shock as she added "I can't believe I did this." Next Rapunzel yelled to the heavens "I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THIS!"

After letting out some nervous laughter, Rapunzel whispered "Mother would be so furious."

Sometime later as she sat on a rock, Rapunzel added "Well, that's okay! I mean, what she doesn't won't kill her right?"

A few moments a frowning Luffy watched at the blonde rocked back and forth in a cave as she muttered "Oh my gosh… This would kill her!"

A few minutes later, Rapunzel was running through the meadow kicking leaves as she shouted "THIS IS SO FUUUUUN!"

Soon after, Rapunzel was banging her head into a tree as she muttered "...I am a horrible daughter. I'm going back."

A few moments later, Rapunzel and Luffy were cartwheeling as the 18 year old girl shouted "I am NEVER going back! Woo-hoo!"

Then Luffy found himself shaking his head at Rapunzel as she laid face down as she said "I am a despicable human being!"

Soon after, both Luffy and Rapunzel were swinging around a tree, Luffy with his rubber arms and Rapunzel with her super long hair as she shouted "WOO-HOOO! BEST DAY EVER!"

Then once again, Luffy found himself shaking his head at the 18 year old as she sat on the grass and sobbed into her arms.

 _What is wrong with this girl? What kind of issues does she have? Are all mothers like this?_ Luffy wondered to himself.

"I thought I found someone who wanted to go on an adventure, not someone who afraid of her own shadow." Luffy stated.

"I'm not afraid of my own shadow." Rapunzel fired back as she abruptly pulled her face out of her arms.

"That's the spirit!" Luffy replied cheerfully as she quickly stood up. "Come on, let's find the floating lights." The Pirate Captain added.

"Wait, the floating lights won't appear until tomorrow night." Rapunzel stated.

"What!" Luffy muttered in shock. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I forgot?" Rapunzel answered in an embarrassed tone as Pascal shrugged on the blonde's right shoulder.

 _What are we going to now?_ Luffy wondered. Then the answer came to him. _I know, we'll search for my crew._

Pulling himself out of his head _,_ Luffy said "Why don't we look for someone who can help us get into town and find the best spot to see the floating lanterns."

At that, Rapunzel broke out into a huge grin and said "That's a great idea and you can tell me more about yourself and your crew." She added.

* * *

As Luffy reminisced about how he met each and everyone of his crew, at that very moment, the Straw Hat crew was looking for their captain.

"Where do you think he could've gone?" Chopper asked worriedly as he eyed the crowded village.

"Probably he landed here and wandered off towards the near station." Franky pondered.

Once again, Robin took charge with "I'll go with Nami, Sanji, Ussop and Franky. Zoro, you stay with Brook and Chopper on the ship."

"Wait a minute, who put you in charge?" Franky questioned. Robin simply glared at him and Franky became quiet. With that, Robin and the Straw hat pirates left the thousand sunny on a dock, leaving Zoro, Brook and Chopper behind.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Chopper asked as he looked up at Zoro.

"They can all take can of themselves just as well as Luffy can." Zoro reminded the young reindeer.

* * *

A few miles away in the woods, Mother Gothel suddenly had a feeling that something wasn't right. With that, she suddenly to head right back to the tower.

 _Rapunzel, what have you gotten yourself into?_ Gothel thought to herself as she hurried back to the tower.

As soon as she reached the tower, Gothel called out "Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"

When Rapunzel's hair didn't come down, Gothel nervously called out again "Rapunzel?"

Still, Gothel heard no reply. At once, the secretly centuries old woman hurried towards the back of the tower. As she ribbed away stone, she dug up a secret passageway that she kept hidden away.

Now it was an emergency entrance that she desperately needed. Once it was visible, Gothel opened it up and hurried up the stairs until she reached a cellar door. Gothel threw it open with all her strength as she frantically yelled "Rapunzel! Rapunzel!"

Gothel continued call out Rapunzel's name as she searched the tower for the 18 year old, however she could find no trace of her. In the end, Gothel was forced to realize that Rapunzel was gone!

Gothel remembered the last time her flower had been taken from her, she was lucky to get it back, but now it seems they had found her. Suddenly, the really centuries old woman recalled how much her flower wanted to go and see the floating lanterns.

Never once did Gothel think that Rapunzel's growing desire to see the floating lanterns would be so strong that she would overcome her fear of the outside world that Gothel had created for her.

 _That little brat! How dare she trick me after everything did for her?!_ Gothel thought with outrage. As Gothel headed out the tower, she thought to herself _When I get my hands on her, I'm going to ground her for life!_

Then, a new horrifying thought entered the mind of the secretly centuries old woman _What if someone recognizes her as the lost princess of Corona?!_ _They'll bring her back to the king and Queen who'll hunt me down! I have to find her before anyone else does!_

With that, Gothel hurried back down the secret stairs to start searching for her 'flower'.

* * *

At that very moment deep in the woods, both Luffy and Rapunzel were looking for a way into the kingdom of Corona.

 _Now, I know how Zoro feels_. Luffy thought to himself. _Still, it's kind of nice to take a walk through the woods._ He added.

Then Rapunzel pulled him out of his thoughts with "Let's check this place out, maybe somebody inside can help us."

Luffy blinked to see that Rapunzel was pointing at a small pub called the _Snugly Duckling._

 _Maybe I can also get some food too._ The Captain of the Straw hats thought to himself. _I hope they have some good meat at least._ He added as he and Rapunzel walked towards the little cottage, however once they went inside, they were greeted by a bunch of scary looking thugs inside.

At once, a frightened Rapunzel quickly pulled out her frying pan to protect herself.

 _What is she going to do with that?_ An amused Luffy thought to himself before he reassured the 18 year old with "Don't worry, I won't let these guys hurt you."

Then one of the scary looking thugs said "You look familiar? Have we met before?"

"I don't what you're talking about." Luffy muttered.

"No, wait." The scary thug stated as he pulled out a wanted poster with Luffy's image on it.

Luffy smiled as he said "Yep, that's me. I'm Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be king of the pirates!"

On her right shoulder, Rapunzel felt Pascal face palm as she felt like doing the same.

 _You idiot! Why'd you have to tell these thugs that?_ She thought to herself. _What a minute, his full name is Monkey D. Luffy? Did his parents really hate him that much to name him Monkey? Oh the poor boy._ Rapunzel thought with sympathy. Then she was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard one of the thugs say "Someone get the guards! We could make a fortune for the bounty!"

"Don't let him escape!" Called out another thug.

Luffy just gave them a confused look as the thugs all came charging him.

"Leave him alone!" Rapunzel cried as she placed herself between the thugs and Luffy. "I'm warning you, I'm armed!" She added as she pointed the frying pan at them all.

At the sight of the cooking took being used as a weapon, all the thugs started to laugh. Once the laughter had died down, one of thugs asked what they were all thinking "And just what are you going to with that?"

Not wasting a second, Rapunzel ignored him and begged "Please I need him to take me to see the lanterns! I don't know where I am! I'm been dreaming of this my whole life! Find your humanity! Didn't any of you have a dream?"

At the mention of dreams, one of thugs who had a hook for a hand walked over to her and said "I had a dream once."

Then he threw his ax at a musician that they kept prisoner who quickly and frighteningly began to play a tune on his accordion.

At once, the thug with a hook stared at Rapunzel with a frightening look started to sing "I'm malicious, mean and scary, my sneer could curdle dairy and violence wise, my hands are not the cleanest. But despite my evil look and my temper and my hook, I always yearned to be a concert pianist."

He paused before he hopped on stage and over to a nearby piano with a much more cheerful look and started to play as he continued to sing with "Can't you see me on the stage, performing Mozart, Tickling Ivories till they gleam?" As he slid his hand and hook across the piano keys, several of them flew off towards Rapunzel who quickly covered herself with her frying pan. "Yep, I'd rather be called deadly for my killer show tune melody." He continued.

"Thank you!" He added before he continued with "Cause way down deep inside I got a dream!"

Then the rest of thugs started singing with "He's got a dream! He's got a dream!"

"See I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem, though I feel like breaking femurs, you can count me with the dreamers, for like everybody else I got a dream!" The Thug with the hook sang.

 _Wow! He's good._ Luffy thought to himself with amusement.

As he finished, another thug with a big nose jumped in the song with "I've got scars, lumps and bruises, plus something here that oozes and let's not even mention my complexion! But despite my extra toes and my goiter and my noise, I really want to make a love connection! Can you see me with a special little lady, rowing in a row boat down the stream!"

Luffy laughed with joy at the sight of the thugs singing as the big nosed thug pulling a winged man with a bow and arrow as continued with "Through I'm one discussing blighter, I'm a lover not a fighter! Cause way down deep inside, I've got a dream!"

Once again, the rest of the thugs joined in with "He's got a dream! He's got a dream!" As the winged flew around the room as the big nose thug sang along with "I've got a dream! I've got a dream and I know one day romance with reign supreme! Through my face leaves people screaming, there's a child behind it dreaming. Like everybody else, I got a dream."

Then the song continued with "Toll would like to quit and be a florist." In the background a thug made what looked looked like a bouquet of flowers, if they weren't made up of skulls, plants and dead rats.

The song continued with "Gunther does interior design." As a proud and handsome looking thug stood next to a picture of a puppy with sad eyes, a bear covered seat, a table with a pot of flowers on top and a lamp next to the chair.

"Ulf is into mine." As the lyric appeared a thug dressed as a mine appeared in front of Luffy who laughed and thought _I don't care if they improvising, all these guys are good._

Then Luffy was pulled out of his thoughts as the song continued with "Atlia's cupcakes are sublime!"

At that very moment, a thug wearing a helmet showed an excited Rapunzel freshly baked cupcakes.

Another thug knited, another one sewed and as a third one preformed a little puppet show in the background as the song added "Bruiser knits! Killer sews! Fang does little puppet shows!"

The thug with the hook continued to play the piano as he jumped back into the song with "And Vladimir likes to collect ceramic unicorns!"

As he finished, both Luffy and Rapunzel turned to look at a thug who they assumed to be Vladimir who was currently smiling as he was holding two small unicorns.

 _So that's what a unicorn is._ Luffy thought to himself, then he was pulled his thoughts as the thug with the hook turned to him and said "What about you?"

"What's your dream?" Another thug added.

Luffy grinned as jumped in the song with "All I want to find the treasure, of the late Gold Roger and become the pirate king, that's mmmyyy dddrrreeeaaammm!"

At once, the whole bar became quiet with shock and horror at the sound of Luffy's voice.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kingdom of Corona, the rest of the Straw hat crew suddenly heard Luffy's horrible singing _That's Luffy alright, but where is it coming from?_

Then Nani pulled them out of their thoughts as she said "It came from the eastern part of the forest."

* * *

Meanwhile back outside the Snugly Duckling, Mother Gothel had arrived just in time to hear Luffy sing.

 _Uh, what kind of sound is that?! It sounds like dying animal!_ The secretly centuries old woman thought to herself.

Back inside the Snugly Duckling, Rapunzel restarted the song with "I've got a dream! I've a dream!"

While the thugs sang back "She's got a dream! She's got a dream!"

"I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam!" Rapunzel sang. After taking a brief cheer from the crowd, she continued with "And with every passing hour, I'm glad I left my tower, like all you lovely folks I got a dream!"

Then the thugs continued the rest of the song with "She's/He's got a dream! They've/We've got a dream! So our differences ain't really that extreme. We're one big team!"

They paused for a moment as they send a laughing Luffy fly all around the bar.

As Luffy flew, the song continued with "Call us brutal! Sick, sadistic and grotesquely optimistic! Cause way down deep inside, we've got a dream!"

On the chandelier above the crowd, the winged old man was spun around as the crowd continued to sing "I've got a dream! I've got a dream! I've got a dream!"

As an excited thug did a backflip right out the window and Ulf started to mime, the song finished with "Yes, way down deep inside, I've got a dream!"

Then the crowd let one final "Yeah!"

As Luffy started to clap, another thug suddenly opened the door with "I got the guards!"

At once, Luffy stretched his right arm and knocked him out cold, along with the rest of the guards.

* * *

From her hiding place, Gothel's eyes widen in shock as she thought _What is this man?_

* * *

Then Luffy and Rapunzel were called over to the thug behind the counter.

"Here's a secret tunnel and go on and live your dreams." The thug stated.

"Thanks." Luffy replied as he ad Rapunzel quickly entered the tunnel.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any characters. One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and Tangled belongs to Disney.**

* * *

 **Thank you MultiHydralisk, Solartiger, Zaralann, Gamelover41592, SilentXD7, Ja'Mae-Lynn488, Juxshoa, Guest, Roo808 ,Javimagine236 and Lyade Kanda for your reviews.**

 **Thank you DarkRaptor4, Generalhyna, Ja'Mae-Lynn488, Javimagine236, Lyade Kanda, Muncher50, NotThatGuyAlpha, cskov25 for choosing to favorite this story.**

 **Thank you DarkRaptor4, Gamelover41592, Generalhyna, Ja'Mae-Lynn488, Javimagine236, Juxshoa, LiaDarkon, LightandDarkwolf, Lyade Kanda, Mucher50, NotThatGuyAlpha, OUTontheVERGE ,The Child of Hades and Loki and symonator for choosing to fellow this story.**

* * *

 **I'm sorry that it took so to update and I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

* * *

As Luffy and Rapunzel walked through the tunnel, they had no way of knowing that Gothel was spying on them. Now, she wanted to know where did that tunnel lead to. As if in reply to her question, a drunken old man wandered out of the bar singing "I got a dream! I got a dream!"

Gothel smiled to herself, looks like things were going her way after all.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the tunnel. Luffy laughed as he said "That was amazing!"

"I KNOW!" Rapunzel cried out with joy. Then she blushed at the loud tone she used before lowering her voice as she repeated "I know." Then she added "For a pirate, you sure are very nice."

Luffy chuckled as he answered "Well, not all pirates are mean, at least the ones on my crew aren't."

"What is your crew like?" Rapunzel inquired.

"They're all nice, but Nami has a bit of a temper." Luffy replied.

"Who's Nami?" Rapunzel asked.

"She's our navigator." Luffy explained.

"What does a navigator do?" Rapunzel questioned.

Before Luffy could reply, he and Rapunzel suddenly heard the sound of the guards approaching them.

"Luffy!" Rapunzel cried out in shock as she herself behind him.

Luffy just grinned as he said "Gum-Gum Rocket!"

A few moments later, Luffy's arm stretched as it flew at the guards.

At once, they loaded their guns as quickly as they could, but they weren't quick enough for Luffy's Gum-Gum Rocket. Just as before, they were all knocked out unconscious.

"Why do you call out, Gum-Gum Rocket?" Rapunzel inquired.

Luffy was about to answer when they suddenly heard a horse neighing down the tunnel.

"What was that?!" Rapunzel cried out in shock and fear.

As if in response to her question, the sound of galloping echoed throughout the tunnel. A few seconds, they saw a white stallion charging towards them.

"You can't punch a horse!" Rapunzel protested.

"Wasn't going to." Luffy answered as he turned to Rapunzel and asked "How much do you and Pascal weigh?"

"I don't know, why do you ask….AH!" Rapunzel screamed as Luffy picked her up and carried her down the tunnel as she screamed in shock.

As they ran towards the end of the tunnel, they were greeted with a nasty shock.

"Hello there, Rapunzel!" Gothel greeted with a frown on her face.

"Mother?!" Rapunzel greeted in a frightened and surprised tone.

Luffy frowned as he said "So you're the lady who's been keeping your own daughter from following her dreams."

"And you know too much." Gothel replied as she withdrew a dagger.

"Mother no!" Rapunzel cried out as she threw herself in front of Luffy.

"Out of the way, Rapunzel. It must be done." Gothel stated. Before Rapunzel could continue to protest, a hand suddenly appeared on Gothel's right shoulder. Gothel grabbed the hand and pulled it towards her, only to discover that it had no body!

As both Gothel and Rapunzel began to scream, many more hands began to appear all over the secretly centuries old woman's body.

"What is this?!" Gothel cried out in horror as more disembodied hands continued appear.

Then a tough feminine voice called out "Let them go, or I will kill you."

Luffy and Rapunzel looked ahead of Gothel to see a group of people coming towards them.

"Guys, you found me!" Luffy called out to his crew.

Rapunzel felt her jaw drop. This is was Luffy's crew?! They were nothing like she imaged a pirate's crew to be. Than again, Luffy was unlike any pirate she heard of. At once, she pulled herself out of her thoughts and took a second look at Luffy's crew.

There was a muscular man with short green hair and matching eyes. He also had three swords. Standing behind was a tall young woman with short orange hair, a skinny man with curly black hair and a long noise, a man with short blonde hair and a tall woman with shoulder length black hair, blue eyes and tanned skin that seemed to match the many hands that were holding her mother in place. Rapunzel blinked as she realized that the tanned woman was responsible for what was happening.

"Stop! Don't kill my mother! She was only trying to protect me!" Rapunzel begged.

"She threatened to kill my captain and who are you?" The woman replied.

Before either Luffy or Rapunzel could answer her question, Gothel interjected with "Please don't kill me! I'm just a mother who only wants to protect her daughter! Just let us go home and we won't say anything!"

"Luffy didn't kidnap me mother, I went with him of my own free will. I made him promise to me to see the floating lanterns." Rapunzel explained.

"Floating lanterns?" The Strawhats muttered in confusion.

"They're some kind of thing that happens on Rapunzel's birthday." Luffy explained as he added "Rapunzel, this my crew. This is Zoro…"

The green haired man nodded his head.

"I'm Usopp." The man with the long noise stated.

"I'm Nami." The orange girl spoke up.

"Hey there, I'm Sanji." The blonde haired guy said as hearts appeared in his eyes.

"And I'm Robin." The black haired woman stated.

"Is Sanji okay?" Rapunzel whispered to Luffy.

"Don't worry about him, he always fawns over any pretty woman he sees." Nami pipped up.

"You really think I'm pretty?" Rapunzel asked Sanji as she suddenly felt shy.

Sanji nodded as he turned to Luffy and said "Ask her to join us, please?"

The rest of the Straw hats rolled their eyes at Sanji's behavior, but before they could say anything more. The group suddenly heard, footsteps approaching them. Rapunzel let out a gasp of shock as she muttered "It's the guards!"

"What?!" The Straw hats aside from Robin yelled.

Gothel then smirked and resumed her fight against Robin's many hands as she cried out "Help! The Straw hat pirates kidnapped me and my daughter! Help!"

At once, Luffy shoved Rapunzel behind him as the rest of the Strawhats got ready for battle. As soon as the guards arrived, Luffy got ready to call out his attack. However, this time the guards were prepared for Luffy. Still that didn't mean that they were prepared for the rest of the Strawhats, Zoro, Usopp and Sanji got right to work, while both Nami and Robin knocked out Gothel. Once, the evil woman was out cold, Robin and Nami secretly led Luffy and Rapunzel away from the action.

As they headed back towards, the _Thousand Sunny_ , Rapunzel asked Robin "How did you do that?"

"I ate a devil's fruit when I was a kid." Robin answered in a bored tone.

"How did you meet Luffy anyway?" Nami asked.

"He crashed into my tower." Rapunzel replied in a matter of fact tone.

At once, Zoro, Robin, Franky, Sanji and Usopp all turned to look at Nami who suddenly became embarrassed.

"Sorry." She muttered under her breath.

"We can't hear you Nami." All of the Straw hats said at the same time.

"I said 'Sorry!'" Nami yelled then they heard the guards started to come to the end of the tunnel.

"We better go now!" Robin advised.

At once, all of the Straw hats and Rapunzel began to run for their lives.

* * *

After awhile, they were sure that lost both Gothel and the guards.

"She won't stop until she find us." Rapunzel muttered.

"I know which is why we have to get out of here." Luffy said.

At his words, Rapunzel looked crestfallen. "But you promised me that you would take me to see the lanterns." She protested.

"Look, we're wanted pirates and it's only a matter of time before the guards catch up to us, so we need to get out of here now!" Nami explained in a harsh manner.

However, upon seeing the sad look on Rapunzel's face, she added "We can take you back to see the lanterns once this all dies down."

* * *

Some time later, Rapunzel found herself on the Straw Hat's ship.

"Say, hello to the Thousand Sunny." Luffy announced cheerfully.

"Hi." Rapunzel said as she shyly waved at the boat.

"Get up here!" Nami called from the main deck.

At once, Rapunzel took a long sad look at the kingdom she had briefly visited. It was such a shame to, they all seemed so nice.

 _Well, Rapunzel you got what you wished for. You wanted to leave the tower and you did._ She thought to herself as she began to climb up the walkway. Once she was on the main deck, Rapunzel took one more look st the small kingdom she briefly visited before it disappeared from sight. Suddenly she heard a new voice behind her say "Hi, I'm Tony Tony Chopper, What's your name?"

Rapunzel turned around to see a reindeer like being who appeared to be a little boy. She let out a gasp of shock before she attempted to hide herself on the stairs.

Chopper turned to Luffy and asked "Are we _really_ this desperate for new members captain?"

"She's just shy, but she's tough when she needs to be." Luffy assured him.

"Who or what is that?" Rapunzel questioned in spite of herself.

Chopper frowned as he replied "I'm reindeer and you don't have to be so rude."

In spite of the strange yet sad situation she found herself in, Rapunzel said "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm Rapunzel, by the way."

"What brings to the Straw hats?" Chopper asked.

Rapunzel frowned as she said "I didn't have any choice."

Chopper frowned. That didn't sound at all like Luffy, he always gave the people he met the choice to join their crew out of their free will.

Robin then spoke up as she clarified "Luffy landed in her house and she helped in exchange for taking her to see this floating lanterns that only appear on her birthday. Sadly when they stopped at a bar for detections, Luffy was recognized and someone went to get the guards and turn him for the bounty."

"Thankfully, Rapunzel managed to convince them not too with a song and dance number." Luffy explained.

"What?" The whole crew muttered at once. Then at that moment, a walking talking skeleton dressed in a suit and Afro walked towards the crew and Rapunzel and said "I wish I could've seen that."

Unable to contain her shock and fear, Rapunzel started to scream at the sight of the skeleton.

Luffy quickly ran over to her and said "Rapunzel, it's okay. It's just Brooke he's our musician and he's harmless."

Brooke looked at Rapunzel as he said "I can see your panties!"

Rapunzel threw her frying pan at him.

"Except for that little detail." Nami spoke up with a hint of annoyance on her face.

Rapunzel could only stare at Brooke for a few minutes before she asked "How did he and Chopper end up like this?"

"We both ate Devil fruits like Luffy and Robin did." Chopper answered.

"I ate a fruit called the Human-Human fruit which allowed me to become human-like, before that I was just an ordinary reindeer." Chopper explained.

"And I ate a fruit called the Reive-Reive fruit, it brought me back from the dead." Brooke explained.

"How these devil fruits work?" Rapunzel wondered as she scratched her head in confusion.

The Straw Hat pirates turned to look at each other in confusion. To be honest, they never thought about how the devil fruits worked either. To them, they were just normal, like the trees they grew up on the various islands of the world nobles.

Robin was the first to speak with "To be honest, no one knows how devil fruits work. They just do and that's not my specialty."

"What is your specialty?" Rapunzel inquired.

"My specialty is reading Poneglyphs." Robin answered.

"What's Poneglyphs?" Rapunzel wondered.

"It's a lost language that tells the true history of the void century." Robin explained.

"What's the void century?" Rapunzel questioned.

At once, all of the Straw hats bust out laughing. Then Robin said "Guys, she's serious. She really doesn't know what the void century is."

"How long have you been in that tower?" Luffy asked as his face slid into a rare frown.

"My whole life." Rapunzel answered.

"Why would she lock you up?" A horrified Nami demanded.

Rapunzel felt torn, all her life she was told never to tell anyone about what her hair could and yet here was a bunch of people who had extraordinary abilities and seemed to only be worried about the bounty on their heads.

Rapunzel took a deep breath as she sang "Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine."

As her hair glowed, Rapunzel could see that the crew wasn't freaked out.

 _Maybe this could work out for the best._ She thought to herself.

Then Rapunzel pulled herself out her thoughts as she looked at Luffy and said "Where's my room?"

* * *

A few minutes later, Robin led Rapunzel to a spare room that they had. Then she randomly said "I don't like talking about this much, But I know how you feel. I've been forced to leave behind the only home I ever known. In fact, many of us had to make that same choice when we all became pirates."

"Do you ever regret being a pirate and never being able to see your loved ones again?" Rapunzel asked softly and carefully.

"No, because they are the only loved ones I have right now." Robin said.

"Mother loves and she's out there looking for me." Rapunzel muttered forelorely.

"She tried to kill our captain and bring you back by force, I may not have experienced a lot of love in my life, but I can spot the real thing. The love she had for you wasn't that of a mother's love, it was the love for a valued object." Robin said a very firm manner.

"What do you know about love?" Rapunzel fired back, refusing to believe what she was hearing.

"I know enough." Robin stated as she left Rapunzel in her new room. Once Robin was gone, Rapunzel looked at Pascal who had been asleep on her shoulder all this time.

The long haired blonde let out another sigh as she whispered "Pascal, what have I gotten us into?"

* * *

As Rapunzel started to talk over her feelings with a still sleeping Pascal, back on the main deck the straw hat pirates were talking amongst themselves. Luffy had mixed feelings about Rapunzel joining the Straw Hats, on one hand, he was always happy to have new members join, on the other hand, she was forced into joining them all because they had run from both the guards and her mother who unexpectedly returned from her trip and tried to kill him!

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Luffy said "I think we should talk to Rapunzel and ask if she wants to stay with us or take her back to Corona as soon as this all dies down."

"I don't think it's a good idea. What if her crazy mother's looking for her?" Robin added as Sanji nodded in agreement.

"Besides, What we've seen of her. It's for the best that she gets away from her." Nami added.

"But that's her mom and she loves her. She probably was just being overprotective of Rapunzel." Luffy repiled. "Are you going to tell that all moms aren't like that?"

"No, they're not!" Zoro, Nami Usopp and Robin all replied at once.

"You told us that Rapunzel's kept her in a tower all her life and never let her have any friends. I would have fights with Bellemere, but she would let me and my sister go outside and play with other kids and let talk to people and definitely didn't try to kill in front of us despite is pleading her not too." Nami stated as Zoro and Usopp added "Same thing with our moms."

"My mom may not have been around much for my childhood, but during that brief time I met her and knew her, I know she would _never_ do the things that Rapunzel's did." Robin explained firmly.

"Well said." Brooke, Chopper, Franky, Nami, Sanji, Usopp and Zoro stated as they all started to clap at once.

Luffy could only stand there in amazement. From what he heard about them, Nami, Robin's and Usopp's mom's all sounded like incredible people and then he realized he had no idea who his mom is. It never bothered him before just not knowing who is father never bothered him before either. However, he was starting to think about and wished he knew more about his parents and wished he wasn't afraid of his grandfather so he could ask them. Then the captain of the Strawhat pirates decided right then and there that if he ever ran into his grandfather again, he would ask all the questions he could think of about his parents.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the forest, Gothel had woken up to discover that Rapunzel, the pirates and the guards were all gone!

 _No! This can't be happening! No! No!_ Gothel thought to herself with horror and dismay and as she began to run through the woods calling "Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Rapunzel, come back! I changed my mind, your friend doesn't have to die as long as he can keep a secret!"

"Hang on? What secret? Where you planning to kill someone?" A voice asked.

Gothel turned around with her knife, only to find herself face to face with several suspicious looking guards.

Gothel felt her face turn pale as she thought to herself _How am going to get out this, Get my flower back and take revenge on those accursed pirates?!_

* * *

 **Total Game Changer Huh?**

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
